Je n'ai jamais
by Aelig
Summary: Les adultes avaient tous disparu, donc, évidemment - la quatrième guerre mondiale avait débutée. - OS.


**Titre :** Je n'ai jamais.

 **Rating :** M pour mention de sexe et tout.

 **Personnages :** Beaucoup. Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Romelle, Shay, Acxa, Matt, Nyma, Rolo, Veronica, Ryan Kinkade, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifsdottir, Shiro, Sam Holt, Iverson, Coran.

 **Paring :** Hunk/Shay (parce qu'à ce point pour moi ils sont canons fight me). Sinon, past Matt/Nyma, Matt/Rolo, Hunk/Lance. Also ça implique plein de baiser et tout entre tout un tas de personnes.

 **Genre :** Tranche de Vie, Humor, Friendship.

 **Chronologie :** Après la saison 7.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron : Legendary Defender ne m'appartient pas !

 **Remerciements :** À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel** , pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

 **N/A :**

Bonjooouuuur, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :D

Aujourd'hui, saison 8 les gens ! Aaaaah, je suis excité·e et stressé·e à la fois, terrible lmao.

J'ai écris cet OS au tout début de mon NaNo ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire eheh. **Warning** , parce que ça inclue de **l'alcool** et des **discussions** notamment **sur le sexe** so.

J'avoue que j'ai rien de bien intelligent à dire so...

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JE N'AI JAMAIS**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

« Encore une question ! » s'exclama Lance en levant bien trop haut son verre de nouveau rempli – quelques gouttes ambrées vinrent s'échouer dans ses mèches désordonnées, mais il ne sembla pas y porter une seule seconde d'attention.

Un concert d'acquiescement fit suite à ses paroles alors que tous finissaient de remplir une nouvelle fois leur verre – ou de se relever dans le cas de Rizavi, qui décida finalement que rester allongée pour boire était une excellente idée. Acxa la regarda faire avec intérêt, elle-même n'étant visiblement aucunement atteinte par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pourtant déjà ingurgité – elle avait goûté d'un peu de toutes les bouteilles par curiosité, aussi. De même, à côté d'elle, Romelle, Allura et Shay ne semblaient pas plus affectées qu'elle, et regardaient avec un intérêt évident les humains presque bourrés à leurs côtés. Keith était celui dans le meilleur état ; Lance avait bafouillé quelques instants plus tôt qu'il trichait parce qu'il était à moitié Galra, ce à quoi Keith avait rétorqué qu'il n'y avait pas de règles sur le degré d'alien dans le sang qu'on devait avoir pour jouer à ce jeu – phrase qui n'avait absolument aucun sens, à la réflexion.

Ils avaient été laissés quelques heures plus tôt absolument sans surveillance par tous les adultes responsables du coin – qui étaient sans doute occupés avec, eh bien, des trucs d'adultes responsables. Ils avaient alors décidé de faire des jeux afin de passer le temps et de nouer des liens – et après plusieurs tours d'Action ou Vérité qui leur avaient permis de se retrouver avec une solide réserve d'alcool, avaient finalement opté pour un très classique _Je n'ai jamais_.

Depuis, leur réserve avait allègrement baissé, évidemment – et puis Matt avait débarqué accompagné de Veronica, Nyma et Rolo. Oh, en voyant leur état, les deux aînés – surtout sachant que leur, respectivement, sœur et frère, étaient impliqués – auraient pu s'énerver. Mais nooon. Après un regard complice, ils avaient tout simplement décidé de leur ramener plus de bouteilles et de tranquillement les regarder se bourrer la gueule.

Ils ne faisaient donc absolument pas partie des adultes responsables, preuve en était.

Heureusement, Pidge avait réglé le problème en leur forçant un verre d'alcool chacun dans la main et en les défendant du regard de ne pas jouer le jeu – et les regards de Pidge pouvaient être vraiment effrayants, parfois. Enfin, tout aussi honnêtement, ils n'avaient pas l'air contre l'idée de rejoindre le jeu.

Une fois revenue à sa place – entre Hunk et Keith, tous les deux encore bizarrement frais malgré ce qu'ils avaient déjà avalés – elle éclaircit sa voix et interpella tout le monde afin qu'ils se concentrent tous un peu.

« Je reprends. » elle posa ses yeux sur ses camarades, un sourire un peu trop amusé tordant ses lèvres. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait très peu bu – déjà parce qu'elle était encore jeune et n'avait que peu d'expérience, ensuite parce que c'était plus simple de récolter des dossiers compromettants sur ses amis quand on pouvait s'en souvenir le lendemain. « Je n'ai jamais eu de crush sur Hunk. »

Son meilleur ami, installé à sa droite, rougit aussitôt de gêne – mais il sembla carrément s'étouffer face à ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Lance bu sans hésiter une seule seconde ; Keith le suivit quasiment aussitôt, de même que Shay qui semblait rougir elle aussi ; Allura fixa Hunk un instant avant de boire à son tour, et Romelle rit en prenant elle-même une gorgée de son verre ; James soupira en constatant qu'il devait encore boire – chose qu'il faisait à chaque tour ou presque depuis le début du jeu –, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, et Kinkade le suivit tranquillement ; Nadia marmonna vaguement un « si j'étais pas lesbienne j'aurai bu alors je bois », joignant le geste à la parole ; Rolo haussa les épaules avant de boire à son tour, entrant ainsi dans le jeu – et grimaçant au goût de la boisson terrienne qu'il découvrait.

Ainsi, seuls Matt, Nyma, Veronica, Ina Leifsdottir, Hunk et Pidge elle-même ne burent pas – ce qu'elle considéra comme une victoire personnelle.

Hunk, par contre, était tellement gêné qu'il se repliait presque sur lui-même, comme tentant de disparaître à la vue de tous. Ses joues chauffaient tellement qu'on pourrait y faire cuire sans problème des croque-monsieur. Il les regardait par dessous sa frange, comme essayant de savoir si oui ou non ils se moquaient de lui ou s'ils étaient sérieux.

Lance coupa toutes ses pensées en deux avec un sourire jubilatoire.

« De toute façon, je suis le plus chanceux, je suis le seul à être sorti avec lui. »

Divers étouffements par gorgée d'alcool bue trop rapidement se firent entendre dans le cercle qu'ils formaient, et Hunk se frappa le front avec la main, toute gêne oubliée pour ne laisser plus que le désespoir le plus total – pour son meilleur ami. Keith regardait Lance, la bouche ouverte et les yeux vaguement écarquillé ; Allura avait élégamment haussé un sourcil intrigué ; Matt toussait en s'étant étranglé avec sa salive ; et c'était un peu près le genre de réactions que chacun arborait. Les seules à ne visiblement pas être plus surprises que ça étaient Veronica – évidemment – et Pidge – qui de toute façon semblait toujours tout savoir, c'était à se demander comment elle faisait.

« Excuse-moi, » interrompit Shay, « mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es le seul, au juste ? »

Ah, la gêne de Hunk était de retour, visiblement.

Lance referma aussitôt sa bouche, fixant Shay d'un air ébahi avant de tourner la tête si vite vers Hunk que le torticolis n'était clairement pas loin. Son visage évolua vers un air totalement et absolument outré – le genre de visage qu'on arborait après avoir connu la Trahison – avec un grand T. Les autres, par contre, semblaient bien plus intéressés par ce qui se passait à présent, et observaient le spectacle sans rien dire, sourire amusé au visage.

Shay rit doucement, et Lance tourna de nouveau son attention vers elle, semblant cette fois-ci complètement perdu. Le sourire que lui donna l'habitante de Balmera ne l'aida pas plus que ça, et il décida visiblement d'abandonner après un dernier regard suspicieux à Hunk.

« Hunk, à toi. » se sentit obligée de noter Pidge, plantant un coude dans les côtes de son ami afin de le faire réagir. Il secoua la tête, beaucoup trop habitué pour protester, avant de réfléchir à sa question.

« Je n'ai jamais chanté sous la douche. » décida-t-il finalement – il était depuis le début celui qui posait les questions les plus sages.

Lance but aussitôt – encore une fois, et avec la surprise d'absolument personne. Il lança un regard à sa sœur, qui but à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel ; et bientôt, le tour de table fut fait. Matt, Rizavi (sans surprise pour elle également, qui semblait se faire un plaisir de boire à chaque question), Hunk, Allura (les joues roses face à l'aveu) et Acxa (bien plus surprenant, mais elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules) eurent également le droit de toucher à leur verre et de le vider d'une ou deux gorgées.

Ina, qui était la plus discrète depuis le début et ne buvait quasiment pas, les fixa avant de lâcher un « Je n'ai jamais été en prison. »

Il y eu un concert de grognement avant que Hunk ne demande quelques précisions – et à raison.

« Euh, quelle genre de prison ? Parce qu'avec les Galras, tout ça... »

Elle sembla y réfléchir rapidement, avant d'y poser sa conclusion.

« Prison terrienne. »

Avec un cri de joie, Rizavi bu – Romelle lui jeta un regard presque inquiet. Keith poussa un soupir avant de boire également, ce qui fit ricaner Pidge à côté de lui.

« Geeeenre. » Un sourire en coin ornait son visage, et elle semblait prête à se moquer de leur leader sans honte aucune.

« Pour ma défense » lâcha celui-ci, « c'était totalement de la faute de Shiro. »

Une nouvelle fois, Matt manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive – Nyma lui tapota gentiment le dos – et tous fixèrent Keith comme s'il lui poussait soudainement une deuxième tête.

« Uh, Shiro, _le_ Shiro ? » osa demander Griffin, l'air vaguement perplexe – et l'air de dire, _est-ce que tu parles vraiment du même Shiro que celui qu'on connaît_.

Keith haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Longue histoire. Même que c'est Iverson qui a dû payer notre caution pour qu'on puisse sortir et rentrer à la Garrison. »

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des rires qui se firent entendre à cette idée. Lance – qui avait décidément l'alcool très joyeux, ou téméraire, au choix – se leva aussitôt – manquant de tomber aussi vite.

« Il faut absolument aller lui demander plus d'infos ! Et de confirmer ça ! »

Keith l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne puisse même faire un pas en avant – ce qui s'annonçait de toute façon difficile – et le fit se rasseoir aussi sec.

« Non. » posa-t-il comme une évidence.

Lance commença à protester et Keith le bâillonna, ne désirant visiblement pas en entendre plus – un Lance normal était déjà bruyant de base, un Lance bourré, c'était encore pire.

« Pour avoir connu Shiro avant, » s'incrusta Matt, « je dirais que c'est largement plausible. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Allura, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

Pour seule réponse, Matt lui offrit un sourire, avant de désigner Kinkade d'un hochement de tête.

« À toi. »

Ryan plissa un instant les yeux avant de parler de ce ton calme qui lui était habituel.

« Je n'ai jamais raté une manœuvre dans le simulateur. »

Lance s'effondra à moitié de désespoir sur Keith avant de boire un peu, son ami lui tapotant gentiment – surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre, en fait – la tête. James rougit, avant de boire sous le rire un peu trop aigu de Nadia – qui commença d'ailleurs à s'étouffer jusqu'à ce que Rolo et Nyma la prennent en charge. Ils furent cette fois-ci les deux seuls à boire.

Griffin envoya un regard noir à sa partenaire toujours morte de rire, avant de lâcher sa phrase à son tour – et surtout avant qu'on ne lui pose trop de questions auxquelles il se verrait obligé de répondre.

« Je n'ai jamais fini sur un lit d'hôpital. »

Les cinq Paladins grimacèrent avant de boire de concert. Matt n'y échappa pas non plus, de même que Ryan qui but tranquillement. Nadia se tut brusquement et grimaça face à ce qui devait être probablement un mauvais souvenir, et but également – finit son verre, en fait, avant de s'en remplir un nouveau en manquant de tout faire déborder. Veronica soupira avant de prendre une gorgée à son tour, sous le regard clairement moqueur de son frère.

« On sait tous comment on a fini sur un lit d'hôpital, mais c'est quoi vos histoires à vous ? » s'enquit Pidge avec une curiosité grandissante.

« Tu le sais très bien pour moi aussi. » marmonna Matt avec une légère moue – visiblement pas très prêt à partager son histoire.

Pour seule réponse, sa sœur ricana, les yeux brillants – visiblement, le souvenir la faisait rire, elle.

« Appendicite. » déclara toujours aussi calmement Kinkade – il buvait depuis tout à l'heure mais ne semblait absolument pas touché par l'alcool qu'il avait jusqu'ici ingurgité, ce que certains – Lance pour ne pas le nommer – trouvait particulièrement injuste.

« Je me suis cassée la jambe en faisant du patin à glace. » dit tout aussi simplement Veronica, absolument pas alcoolisée.

Les regards glissèrent jusqu'à Matt qui poussa un soupir avant de s'expliquer à son tour.

« J'avais sept ans, je suis monté sur le toit de la maison, j'ai glissé, je me suis rattrapé à un arbre et je suis tombé par terre. J'ai fini avec un poignet foulé. »

Les regards se firent un peu perdu, noyé entre une certaine incompréhension et une envie de rire dont Pidge ne se privait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit de ta maison ? » demanda Allura, parlant au nom de tous.

Matt rougit, et ce fut sa sœur qui répondit à sa place.

« C'était mon anniv, en pleine nuit, et il voulait aller attraper une étoile pour me l'offrir. »

L'éclat de rire fut cette fois-ci général, alors que le concerné rougissait encore plus, atrocement gêné.

« J'avais _sept_ _ans_ ! » protesta-t-il dans une défense vaine.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le groupe de rire, jusqu'à ce que Nadia les coupe.

« Mon histoire à moi est bien meilleure ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Okay, alors, j'étais dans le simulateur, dont le pilote était James, notez-le bien. » se lança-t-elle dès lors que toute l'attention fut tournée vers elle. « J'avais mal attaché ma ceinture, James a fait une manœuvre un peu brusque, et je me suis retrouvée projeté contre un mur. Je me suis évanouie donc j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Et, James a foiré la simulation. »

Ce dernier roula des yeux.

« Ce n'était _pas_ drôle. J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

\- Oh, quand même, je suis plus forte que ça. » répliqua aussitôt la concernée.

Ils continuèrent leur pseudo dispute alors que les autres les regardaient, amusés. Finalement, Nadia eu gain de cause en envoyant s'écraser un coussin sur le visage de son leader, ce qui le fit évidemment taire.

« À moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle beaucoup trop joyeusement en ne tenant absolument pas compte du visage énervé à côté d'elle. « Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool ! »

Aussitôt, elle vida d'un trait son verre. Les autres burent également, encore vaguement amusé, mais décidèrent aussitôt de passer à la suite.

« Je ne suis jamais monté dans un Lion de Voltron. » lâcha Rolo dont c'était le tour.

« Eh ! » s'exclama Pidge. « C'est pas du jeu, ça !

\- Si, justement. » lui répondit son aîné. « Maintenant, tais-toi et bois. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, étant monté plus d'une fois dans le Lion de sa sœur. Cette dernière but également, râlant au passage. Hunk semblait s'inquiéter de son verre qui se vidait trop vite à son goût, Keith écoutait en buvant lorsque ça le concernait, Lance semblait plus que ravi de boire à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et Allura appréciait au moins le goût de l'alcool qui ne semblait pas lui faire grand-chose. Romelle but à son tour, ainsi que Veronica – qui avait fait un bref tour dans Rouge avec son frère. Nyma but également, avant de donner un coup de coude à son partenaire qui sembla se souvenir à ce moment-là qu'il était concerné par sa propre phrase.

Pidge sembla largement apprécier sa déconvenue.

Nyma sourit aussi, avant de parler à son tour.

« Je n'ai jamais appris une langue étrangère. » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Matt se tourna vers elle, outré – quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'ils faisaient une mission ensemble, ils avaient justement parlés de ce genre de sujet. Et au contraire des terriens qui devaient apprendre les langues étrangères – Matt s'était évertué à apprendre de nombreuses langues extraterrestres au cours de son séjour dans l'espace – les aliens, eux, possédaient souvent une technologie qui leur permettait de passer outre ce long apprentissage fastidieux. Nyma s'en était beaucoup amusée à l'époque, et il se pouvait – _pouvait_ , rien de plus – que Matt avait légèrement boudé en l'apprenant, parce que lui n'avait jamais eu ça à disposition et c'était injuste, merci bien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut donc les terriens qui eurent droit à leur tournée générale – et visiblement, Matt n'était pas le seul à trouver cette technologie injuste. Ceci dit, il ne tarda pas à prendre son tour, sa phrase déjà visiblement prête.

« Je n'ai jamais interrompu deux personnes dans un... Moment intime, on va dire. »

Les rougissements fleurirent rapidement dans le cercle. Allura fut la première à boire, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, l'air atrocement gêné. Lance et Veronica échangèrent un regard et une grimace avant de boire à leur tour.

« Je voulais pas m'en souveniiiir. » gémit le cadet.

« Donnez-moi en encore à boire, je veux oublier ça. » lâcha l'aînée, qui se fit gracieusement servir par son voisin – celui-là même qui avait posé cette question.

Acxa but également, marmonnant quelque chose sur ses anciennes partenaires, et personne ne demanda plus d'informations. Keith lâcha un grognement et vida son verre à son tour.

« Deuxième fois que je bois à la santé de Shiro. » indiqua-t-il, plus pour lui que ses camarades qui manquèrent pourtant de s'étouffer à l'annonce.

« … Je suis assez curieux. » dit Lance, son attention fixée sur son voisin – ce qui ne manqua de faire rire certains.

« La discussion la plus embarrassante de mon existence a suivi tout ça. Je veux pas m'en souvenir.

\- Oh mon dieu. Shiro t'a donné _la_ discussion.

\- Il m'a donné _la_ discussion. » confirma Keith, le visage entre les mains, rouge de gêne au souvenir.

À ce stade, Matt se roulait par terre de rire, et il n'était pas le seul à imaginer la situation et à la trouver hautement amusante.

« Il m'a fait le même coup quand on était dans l'espace. Enfin, pas le coup de, tu sais, le trouver en train de- La discussion. Il m'a fait le coup de _la_ discussion. » partagea à son tour Pidge.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son voisin, qui lui envoya un regard tout aussi compréhensif.

« Honnêtement, je sais toujours pas c'était qui le pire entre lui, Coran et Matt. » compléta la plus jeune du groupe – ce qui calma son frère, qui eut une expression vaguement outrée qu'elle ignora superbement.

Ça ne manqua pas de provoquer une nouvelle vague de rire dans le cercle.

« Bon, puisque c'est dans le ton du moment... » commença Veronica avec un léger sourire en coin – le regard un peu trop fixé sur son cadet. « Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un dans cette pièce. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Lance rougit violemment avant de boire, se cachant tout de suite après le visage et refusant de le relever. Ça ne manqua pas de la faire ricaner – tout comme Pidge qui observait les réactions de chacun.

Elle fut servie, bien évidemment.

Hunk et Shay prirent une gorgée à leur tour, l'air extrêmement gênés et n'osant pas se regarder ; Nadia rougit pour la première réelle fois de la soirée avant de boire également ; Matt, Rolo et Nyma s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant de boire à leur tour, fuyant vaguement les autres ; et Keith prit une nouvelle teinte écrevisse avant de boire également, évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque.

« J'aurais des questions à poser. » fit savoir Pidge en les fixant chacun leur tour.

« On ne répondra pas. Suivant ! » lâcha Matt.

Acxa hocha un peu la tête – c'était à son tour – et réfléchit rapidement, avant de laisser sortir une phrase très basique.

« Je n'ai jamais été bourré·e. »

Encore une fois, Lance, Hunk, Nadia et Matt burent. Veronica les rejoignit, ainsi que James. Sans poser plus de question et un peu amusée, Shay prit le tour suivant.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes extérieures à ma planète. »

Évidemment, tout le monde eut le droit à sa gorgée cette fois-ci.

« C'est un peu injuste, ce genre de questions. » dit Hunk avec une légère moue – pas que cela ne l'amusait pas, mais il commençait à bien ressentir l'effet de l'alcool à présent et aurait bien aimé se calmer un peu. Ceci dit, il était trop poli pour arrêter le jeu en pleine partie ; en plus de ça, il ne restait plus grand-monde avant de finir le tour.

« Très bien, très bien, on arrête ce genre de questions, alors. » dit simplement Pidge, et tout le monde hocha la tête.

Romelle plissa des yeux, les regardant un peu, cherchant la bonne chose à dire – avant de finalement sourire, fière d'elle.

« Je n'ai jamais piloté ! »

Evidemment, les Paladins comme les pilotes MFE se retrouvèrent à finir leur verre, suivit de Rolo, Matt et Acxa. Seules Romelle elle-même, Shay et Nyma s'en sortaient tranquillement pour celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à discuter – ou à se disputer – sur le sujet, aussi ils passèrent à la personne suivante.

L'idée d'Allura lui vint en regardant ses camarades, et elle leva son verre, prête à boire.

« Je n'ai jamais goûté un plat préparé par Hunk. »

Pour une fois, personne ne fut gêné de boire. Les Paladins se souvenaient parfaitement des repas que leur cuisinait le pilote du Lion Jaune et en salivaient encore ; Matt, ayant séjourné plusieurs fois au Château, avait eu l'occasion d'y goûter également ; de même pour Romelle. Shay avait eu l'occasion également étant donné qu'elle but à son tour, mais personne ne fut capable de dire où ni quand. James et Ina burent à leur tour, et face aux regards qu'ils recevaient, Griffin répondit simplement _Une soirée de la Garrison en première année_ , ce qui sembla convenir à tout le monde.

Lance était déjà rouge de la phrase qu'il allait prononcer – mais il osa quand même, ses joues se réchauffant à chaque mot.

« Je n'ai jamais- fait l'amour- »

Matt eut le bon ton de tourner la tête pour ricaner à son aise – ce que ne fit absolument pas James, qui fixa le Paladin du Lion Rouge avec un air amusé.

« Tu es toujours vierge ? _Toi_ ? »

Lance baissa la tête sans répondre, regrettant déjà sa décision – et l'alcool qui l'avait aidé à la prendre.

« Laisse-le tranquille. » lâcha aussitôt Keith.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. » dit Hunk au même instant.

Les deux fixèrent le leader des pilotes MFE d'un regard plus qu'insistant qui fit baisser à son tour la tête du concerné.

« Okay, okay, pardon- »

Lance se blottit légèrement contre Keith – qui le tenait toujours contre lui depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapé au début de partie – attendant de voir les actions de chacun.

Sans grande surprise pour son cadet, Veronica but une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle fut rapidement suivie par les trois autres adultes du lot – enfin, si on pouvait vraiment les appeler ainsi – puis par Kinkade, Leifsdottir qui se faisait pourtant bien discrète depuis un moment, et Rizavi. Acxa hésita un bref instant avant de boire à son tour ; ce fut la dernière à le faire.

Lance fit une moue en direction de James, le fixant avec un regard qui se voulait probablement noir mais se faisait plus boudeur qu'autre chose.

« Genre tu te moques de moi mais t'es pas mieux en fait.

\- Je ne me moquais pas de toi ! » se défendit-il aussitôt.

« Si, tu te moquais de lui. Tais-toi. » intervint une nouvelle fois Keith, et appuyé une nouvelle fois par un regard un peu trop froid de Hunk posé sur Griffin – qui décida sagement que se taire, c'était bien aussi.

Pidge interrompit le cours du jeu un instant, fixant son frère avec curiosité.

« Eh, Matt, dis-moi, toi, Nyma et Rolo arrêtez pas de boire de concert depuis tout à l'heure. Vous nous cachez quoi ? »

L'attention de tous tournés vers eux, les concernés rougirent à divers degrés selon la personne.

« Rien du tout. » dit simplement Rolo en regardant ailleurs.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas ! » protesta Nyma.

« On est plus ou moins sortis ensemble à un moment. » lâcha Matt en haussant les épaules.

Ses deux partenaires le regardèrent comme s'il venait de les poignarder dans le dos.

« Quoi ? Elle allait l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

Pidge envoya un coussin sur son frère, riant à moitié – un peu près dans le même état que le reste de ses camarades.

« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus ! » fit-elle savoir aussitôt qu'il tourna son attention sur elle.

Il roula des yeux, mais entreprit de lui répondre malgré tout.

« Okay, alors, je suis sorti avec Nyma, puis on a rompu, elle et Rolo ont couché ensemble, puis Rolo et moi on a commencé à se voir, et ensuite je suis retourné avec Nyma maaaiiiis on a encore fini par rompre. Contente ?

\- Nah. Je te demanderai plus de détails plus tard. » Elle eut un grand sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer son frère, qui sentait qu'il allait passer à la casserole – et pitié, pas devant les parents, Pidge.

« Ça c'est de l'histoire digne d'une telenovela. » s'amusa Veronica, aussitôt appuyé avec de grands hochements de tête par Lance.

« On continue ? » demande Keith, pas très intéressé par l'histoire au contraire de sa voisine. Au vu des hochements de tête de ses pairs, il réfléchit rapidement à sa phrase avant de la prononcer. « Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un dans cette pièce. »

Lance – toujours contre lui – poussa un gémissement avant de boire d'un coup sec son verre. Hunk ne tarda pas non plus, suivi de Shay, Allura et Romelle. Ina, Ryan et James eurent un même soupir avant de vider leur verre également. Nadia rit avant de finir le sien, suivit de Matt, Nyma, puis Rolo et Acxa. Veronica vida finalement sa boisson à son tour.

Seul Keith et Pidge n'avaient pas touché à leur verre, et cette dernière claqua dans ses mains, l'air grandement amusée.

« Okay, alors, une question. Qui ? »

Lance se lança le premier.

« Hunk, quand on sortait ensemble.

\- Lance, du coup. » répondit le Paladin Jaune. « … Et Shay. »

Son meilleur ami lui envoya encore une fois un regard outré – clairement traduisible par _comment as-tu osé ne pas m'en parler ? –_ avant de se faire de nouveau tirer en arrière et tenir par Keith.

« Eh bien, Hunk. » s'amusa l'habitante de Balmera, regardant les autres composants du cercle.

James soupira avant de se lancer à son tour.

« Rizavi. À une soirée, elle était totalement bourrée, elle a embrassé tout le monde.

\- Ça m'a définitivement convaincu que j'étais gay. » lâcha Kinkade, l'air parfaitement blasé – ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire tout le monde et de provoquer un bruit outré chez Nadia.

« Ben, du coup, Rolo et Nyma pour moi. » indiqua presque inutilement Matt sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur.

« Allura pour moi. » dit Acxa dans le plus grand des calmes. Sous le regard des autres, elle fut prise du besoin de se justifier. « On... avait besoin de se remonter le moral. »

La princesse altéenne regardait ailleurs, les joues roses, visiblement gênée au sourire. Romelle, à côté d'elle, lui tapota gentiment la tête, comme pour la rassurer – ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment, mais l'intention était là.

« J'ai embrassé Veronica. » fit cette dernière, légèrement rougissante à son tour. « Elle... m'expliquait certaines choses. C'est tout ! »

Lance émit un son indigné en regardant son aînée, qui l'ignora superbement.

« J'ai aussi embrassé Nadia. » lâcha-t-elle tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh, ouais, c'était bien. » renchérit la concernée avant de se prendre un coussin de la part de Lance dans la figure.

« Eh, ne parles pas comme ça de ma sœur ! »

Ladite sœur lui envoya à son tour un oreiller à la tête, le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais me défendre toute seule, Lance. »

Et, évidemment, en voyant ça, Pidge n'eut rien d'autre comme idée que celle de hurler soudainement.

« BATAILLE D'OREILLER ! »

Et ainsi la quatrième guerre mondiale débuta.

xXxXx

« D'un côté, j'ai envie de demander ce qu'il s'est passé... De l'autre, je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir. » marmonna Shiro en regardant le bazar sous ses yeux.

La salle où étaient censés avoir attendu sagement les plus jeunes durant leur longue – très longue réunion – était dans un état catastrophique. Il était tard dans la nuit lorsqu'ils en étaient enfin sortis et Shiro, accompagné de Sam, Coran et Iverson, s'était naturellement dirigés vers l'endroit où ils savaient que les Paladins seraient, afin de leur communiquer les dernières informations – ou vérifier qu'ils étaient bien partis se coucher.

Et certes, ils semblaient très bien dormir, la preuve en était le visage béat de certains, mais les laisser seuls n'avaient peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça.

« Où ont-ils trouvé autant d'alcool ? » s'étonna Iverson en ramassant une bouteille – vide, évidemment.

« Oh, faites-leur confiance pour se débrouiller et obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. On devrait les mettre plus à l'aise, non ? » Coran restait debout près de la porte, sans entrer, mais son regard posé sur la princesse qui dormait paisiblement.

« Oui, faisons ça. » approuva Sam qui alla aussitôt ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre afin de d'atténuer l'odeur entêtante qui régnait, faisant attention aux endroits où ils marchaient.

Sur le grand canapé de la pièce s'étaient installées la plupart des filles. Allura était à un bout, reposant presque totalement sur l'accoudoir, Romelle ayant sa tête sur son épaule. Suivait Shay, confortablement blottie dans une couverture, puis Nyma dont la tête était posée sur les genoux de Veronica, qui venait ensuite. Acxa concluait la ligne, bien que Nadia soit à moitié avachie sur la moitié d'entre elles, dans une position qui avait l'air tout sauf confortable. Ina s'était tranquillement fait un lit de couvertures et de coussins près de la fenêtre et y dormait comme un loir. Rolo avait lui pris possession du seul fauteuil de la pièce.

Le reste de la troupe était installé en petit groupe par terre. Ryan et James dormaient près l'un de l'autre dans un coin – loin des bouteilles. Matt avait sa sœur – soigneusement enroulée dans une couverture – dans ses bras, et ne semblait pas près de vouloir la lâcher. Enfin, Hunk ronflait tranquillement en tenant Keith et Lance contre lui, chacun blotti d'un côté du corps chaut du plus grand.

Quelques plumes volaient ici et là, visiblement enfuies de coussins, mais le plus flagrant étaient les cadavres de bouteilles et les verres en plastiques qui jonchaient le sol.

Doucement et calmement, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les plus jeunes, les adultes – responsables cette fois – entreprirent de ramasser tout ce qui traînait par terre et de les jeter à leur juste place – à savoir, la poubelle. Shiro et Iverson allèrent ranger les bouteilles seulement entamées et revinrent avec des couvertures, qu'ils allèrent doucement étaler sur les corps endormis. Puis, ils battirent en retraite vers l'entrée de la porte, observant la pièce – qui laissait à présent penser qu'elle avait été l'hôte d'une sage pyjama party plutôt que d'une soirée fortement alcoolisée.

« Ils ne devraient pas recevoir une punition pour... tout ça, demain matin ? » demanda Iverson, dubitatif – visiblement pas très convaincu par sa propre idée.

« On peut bien les laisser profiter un peu. » sourit légèrement Shiro. « Ils ont bien mérité de se détendre un peu. »

Coran eut à son tour un sourire, bien que légèrement plus triste que celui de l'ancien Paladin.

« Ces derniers jours ont été bien difficiles. »

Ils se turent un instant, avant que Sam ne prenne doucement la parole, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'altéen.

« Allons, rentrons nous coucher également. Nous avons bien mérité un peu de repos, nous aussi. »

Les trois autres approuvèrent silencieusement. Shiro fut le dernier à sortir, jetant un dernier regard aux endormis, pour l'instant simplement des bienheureux envolés au pays des rêves. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, un léger sourire en coin vint ourler ses lèvres.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'ils l'auront, leur punition. Certainement la pire gueule de bois de leur vie. »

* * *

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Je me suis vachement amusé·e, mine de rien lmao.

Sur ce... Moi je m'en vais mourir en regardant Voltron.

Des bisous à tous, portez-vous bien !

(et on se retrouve après tout ça ;D)


End file.
